Getting Them There
by Draigcoch
Summary: High School is hell, as we all know. But for Sora Hadrada and others, having a certain silver haired jock on you constantly is a little hard! Will contain sexual scenes in up coming chapters. RikuxSora LeonxCloud and others. YAOI AND YURI!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had an urge to write a KH fic, so tell me what you think and if you want me to continue with it. It's based in high school so, yeah. It's Yaoi and maybe a little Yuri, so if you don't like it, then don't read!**

Sora blinked, and blinked once again as he touched the yellow rose taped to his locker. Sora Hadrada wasn't popular, or a jock, or even close to any of those things. He was more of a geek than anything. But a cute geek. He was smart, got good grades and a title that suited him perfectly. 'Mommy's boy'.

He sighed as he pulled the rose off his locker. Every Monday and Friday for the past two months he'd been getting a single yellow rose taped to his locker. No note or anything, just the yellow rose. He sniffed it slightly, taking in the sweet smell of the little rose. "Uh" he grunted. "I really wish, uh, never mind" he grumbled, pouting slightly at the rose.

"Hey Hadrada, you got my homework" came an 'I'm sexy and I know it' voice from behind him. Sora whirled around to come face to face with his childhood bully. Riku Misaki. He glared into the jock's deep aqua eyes. "No. I told you, I'm not doing it" Sora snapped slightly, his cheeks coloring from all the watchful eyes.

A smirk found its way to Riku's face. "And why not?" he just loved hearing the answer from the small, spiky haired brunette. Sora stared up at him in an annoyed yet very cute porcupine way. "Because…You always get nearly full marks" he muttered, disgruntled.

Though being a jock, the silver haired god almost always got full marks on any test, thus making him a straight A student. Riku was the guy everyone wanted to be with. His godly body and impeccable charm, there was no beating him. Riku was born rich, and stayed that way seeing as his father owned many big brand name companies.

It had been natural for him to pick on Sora, when they were younger, and when they were older. But there was one thing Riku absolutely hated about Sora. He could never get into his pants, never ever. He's banged almost every girl, and a few guys in the school. But he never came close to getting Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, remembering how Riku had tried many times to get him to be his. But the fact was Sora was too smart to be heartbroken after his first boyfriend. So he kept a low profile in high school and tried to get on with his life. But it was hard with Riku constantly on his ass.

As the bell rang Sora squeezed past Riku and made his way to math, grumbling about how stupid Riku was.

Riku made his way over to his other jock friends. Among them was Cloud and Leon. Cloud, an overly hyperactive blonde and Squall, the guy Riku never really got, silent on most days, and had some of the most evil glares Riku had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh Riku!" Cloud gushed, yup; his homosexuality was simple to see by his bounciness and his speech. "You have to stop day dreaming about Hadrada, he's never gonna take the bait" he laughed. "Why not just hook up with his little friend, um, what's his name? The cute little blonde guy with a bit of a bite?" he suggested bouncily as he looked Riku over.

Riku just sighed and shook his head. "I don't know that kid." He said with one of his 'I know all' looks. "You don't know Sora either" Leon murmured quietly. Riku made a sulky face. "Yeah…but…but…but…" he tried to think of an excuse to defend his wanting for Sora.

"Face it Riku, you bang at least one kid from this school a night. And you don't really have much choice seeing as you're a sex addict. And everyone knows who you bang, where, when and what you were wearing. And Sora's going to know; don't you think he might be a bit put off?" Cloud blinked, and surprisingly made sense for once, earning a pat on the head from Leon, which made Cloud glow with pride.

Riku shrugged slightly, blinking. "I'm gonna go to math, see you girls later" he teased as he walked off. "Girl?" Cloud frowned. "I'm not a girl!" he squealed back in defense as Riku only waved a hand over his shoulder. Leon smirked slightly at the blonde. "He's teasing" he said as his face went back to its neutral form, patting Cloud's shoulder.

In maths Sora was seated, already hard at work when Riku entered the class. He smirked as he took the seat directly behind Sora. After a few minutes Riku gently kicked Sora's seat. Sora turned and glared at him over his shoulder with an icy stare. "What?" he hissed.

Riku shrugged and grinned. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see you're pretty eyes" he taunted. Sora rolled his eyes and returned back to his work. Riku smirked and left it a few more minutes before poking Sora in the back with a sharp pencil.

Sora let out a muffled whimper of pain before turning around and glaring once more at Riku, rubbing the spot where he poked. "What was that for?" he hissed. "I dunno" Riku replied with a cocky smirk. "That hurt" Sora snapped, putting his extremely cute pout on, he didn't do it on purpose, it was just his pout. "Aw, want me to kiss it better?" Riku asked, looking hopeful.

He only got a glare and a pout in return as he finished off his work. By the end of the lesson Sora was packing up, ready to run. Until he felt shadow over him. He groaned as he looked up to meet aqua eyes. "Piss off" he whined at him. "Such strong language for such a little cute boy" Riku taunted.

Sora pouted "I am not cute or a little boy!" he sulked, getting the exact reaction Riku wanted. "Nuh!" Sora muttered, poking his tongue out childishly at Riku as he walked out of the door, leaving Riku to stare at his cute little ass.

**Okees! I'm done! Read and Rate please! Tell me if you'd like me to continue with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich! I bow down to you people and beg for your forgiveness! I have been away for far too long I to declare! So here's another little installment for ya! **

Now lunch time was the best time for Sora. He actually got to eat. He slowly went with his best friend Kairi, whom he'd known since she'd transfered to his kindergarten, to the tree they sat under almost everyday. The only days they didn't eat there was if it was too cold, too wet or too windy. But to Sora's horror there was already people sitting there. . .the jocks.

Sora's blood boiled, there, in the centre of the pretty girls and the popular guys was the silver haired devil. Kairi was already storming over. Sora tried to stop her but she merely brushed him off. "Sora, he's been picking on you since we were kids. I am so not taking this from him or them!" to be honest, Kairi didn't take anything from them. Or Riku, if she was there when Riku picked on or eh sexually harassed Sora she'd be the first to scream at him.

"Misaki" she said coldly, glaring at Riku icily. Riku smirked slightly before putting on a charming smile. "oh, hello there Kairi" he said in a mock-surprise tone. Luckily Sora was there, now joined by his best guy friend Tidus to hold her back from diving on Riku and beating the ever loving cookies out of him. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god Kairi, would you just chill!" he said, sounding every so girl like. "Hey Cloud, you have something hanging off your forehead. Oh wait it's your dick. Dickhead" Kairi said in an angry tone.

"Don't talk to him like that" Leon said in a low and dangerous tone as he stood. He was rather menacing, seeing as he was taller than most people. "Eh Kairi. . .like. . .thirty of them. . .three of us. I can't handle one of them" Sora chimed in. Cloud was ready to bitch right back at Kairi before Riku waved a hand dismissing it. "There's no reason we can't just 'share' this lovely, cozy little spot under this. . .beautiful tree" he laughed, and his little clique laughed along with him.

"Cut the crap Misaki, just move from our spot" Tidus started. Ah yes, Tidus, Sora's good old friend. And always enjoyed a fight. "Why don't you make me pipsqueak?" Riku taunted as the group laughed. Tidus by now was ready for a full on way with the silver haired boy too. "Please guys, will you just leave it?" Sora pleaded with them. "They can have the spot, we can find another spot to sit in. There are pleanty of trees around" he said rationally.

Riku was slightly dissapointes with this. He wanted Sora to put up a fight for the spot. It was the whole reason he'd sat here, was to annoy the brunnete. But it wasn't working, or so he thought. . .Sora grabbed Tidus and Kairi by the wrists and began to drag them away. "C'mon you two, before you start something we can't finish" he sighed as Tidus and Kairi went to argue. "Na na na, no arguments" he cut across. He was pretty good at doing that by now. Even though it annoyed the hell out of his friends.

"Would you stop treating us like kids Sora?" Kairi sighed. "That's my job you dolt" she chuckled, deciding to lighted the mood. "HEY!" came the protests from Tidus andSora as they went and sat on a bench. "Wanna hit the Smoothie Bar after school then?" Tidus asked as he rested his head on Sora's lap and his feet on Kairi's. They were both used to this by now so they agreed. "I think a round of smoothies each is fitting" Kair laughed.

Sora began to play with Tidus' hair out of habit. "You have such nice hair" he complemented as usual. "Hey, yours is better, but I do like Kairi's color" he nodded. Another random conversation in their world. But Riku watched from afar, enviously. "He should be playing with my hair, not that half-witted pipsqueak" he growled.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, isn't that right baby?" Cloud gushed earning a glare from Riku as Cloud looked up at Leon earning a grunt of agreement, or, what Cloud took to be agreement.

**Ich, done! Read and rate please! Also anything you want to see in future chapters, tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I am on a roll and I am back to give you another installment of this fic! Whee! Be happy!**

Walking from school to the Smoothie Bar was pretty easy, the school wasn't far from the town, and therefore it was about a fifteen minute walk. Waiting out front for Kairi to arrive, Sora and Tidus were chatting. "Yeah" Tidus yawned. "That Misaki has got it coming if you ask me" he said dangerously. "Eh, Tidus, just leave it, please?" Sora asked pleadingly of his friend.

"He is right you know Sora" the newly arrived Kairi chipped in. "You can't keep letting him pick on you, and harass you" she advised. He sighed and shook his head. "Can we just get going guys, I really need a passion fruit, papaya and mango smoothie" Sora said lightly, changing the subject.

Riku smirked slightly. Oh yes, he knew all about Sora's after school plans and he and his little crew were already at The Smoothie Bar. Cloud was watching the door attentively, and urging Riku on. "It's so obvious he wants you, I mean he blushes every time he sees you. Oh my god, he practically swoons over you" he smiled. He knew this would make Riku feel heaps better, and boost his overly-large ego.

"Geez Cloud, your a biggest girl here" Axel drawled before he actually eeped having a death glare from Leon, who was now looming over him. "Say it again, and I'll hurt you real bad, 'got it memorized'?" he growled, using Axel's own little catchphrase against him. Axel gulped and nodded. "Sorry Cloud" he muttered. "Awww thanks Leon, I love it when you're all macho" Cloud chirped happily.

Riku had to admit, Cloud and Leon were a really cute couple. Cloud was all girly and happy, and pretty much did as he pleased, and Leon. . .well, Leon was all silent and macho, anyone dared insult Cloud and they were well. . .'marked' for death my Leon. Riku'd admit he so wouldn't want to rub Leon up the wrong way, or Cloud for that matter. . .

Once a boy had made fun of Cloud, using some harsh names for him. Cloud had been extremely upset and had become withdrawn from Leon, and hadn't told him about the boy and his insistent picking on him, until Leon found him crying one day and made Cloud spill everything.

Needless to say, Leon found the boy, dangled him out of the window of the third floor, pounded him, and made him apologize to Cloud repeatedly. Cloud was always glad he had Leon. And it was simple to see the stormy eyed boy adored Cloud.

Leon went and sat back down next to Cloud, "What smoothie would you like?" he asked Cloud gently, as though nothing had happened. "Uhmmmm strawberry and. . .Cream!" he nodded. "Sounds good" Leon shrugged as he went over, ordering two and brining them back. "Thank you Leeeeeoooon!" he said dragging the Leon out. Leon nodded, and Riku swore he saw a small smile flicker over Leon's lips. Well, that usually happened when Cloud was around.

A groan caught Riku's attention as he looked over at the door to see a certain blue-eyed brunette. "What are _they_ doing here?" Kairi muttered. Tidus looked as though someone had shoved a needle up his ass and said it was an accident. "Let's just order" he said through gritted teeth. Sora looked at Tidus worriedly, when Tidus was angry . . . he tended to mouth off, and cause a bit of trouble. So they went and ordered their smoothing, sitting a few tables away from the other group.

"Hey Sora, why don't you and your pipsqueak friends come join us?" Riku smirked. "No thanks, I might get squashed by your ego" Sora shot back. Riku blinked in surprise and glared at the spiky haired brunette. He had an evil little mouth. "Why you little low clash, street trash, badly dressed freak" Riku ranted at him. Sora looked taken back before glaring at him.

Cloud was watching intently, he loved verbal bitching fights, hell, he loved bitch fights. Kairi and Tidus wanted to jump in and help, but they knew this was Sora's field. "You snobby rich spoilt brat, think-your-better, have no really friends bastard" Sora replied giving him his glare of DOOM. Which was actually rather cute.

"I have more friends than you, you little friendless loser, oh, unless you count those little hand-me-down friends. The popular people got bored of them, then the B-listers then the C-listers and so forth, then they hit rock bottom and found you" Riku said icily. Sora stormed over to him, he wasn't all that much taller than Riku when standing up.

"You deserve this" he glared. "What are you going to do? Cry on my?" Sora taunted. Sora glared, grabbing Cloud's almost un-touched smoothing and dumping it on Riku's head before storming out, Kairi and Tidus in tow. . .laughing their heads off. Leaving a very pissed off Riku.

**HA HA! BITCH FIGHT! Ah I love it! Read and raaate! And I think I'll get started on the next chapter sooon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm back! Please don't kill me . . . I've been away for so long and I finally decided to update ^-^ Thank you to all the reviewers and I hope you forgive me fore being away for so long!**

Riku wanted to shred Sora into pieces, it had taken him four showers to get the sticky smoothie out of his lovely silver mane. He couldn't help but get wound up at the fact Sora had humiliated him in public, although deep down Riku knew he kind of deserved it seeing as he did bait Sora into doing it.

The brunette perplexed him, even when he'd tried being nice to the boy in backfired and ended with Sora loathing him even more than when he first started trying. Riku dried himself off and sat at his computer desk, checking out Sora's facebook, he often nosed at what his cute little porcupine was up to, finding out what he was doing, what he liked.

Riku didn't understand why he was so infatuated with the boy. Cloud always said it was because he was the only person that Riku couldn't fuck whenever he pleased.

"Sora Hadrada is going to the mall with Mom :]"

Riku smirked. Oh he had the perfect plan. He sauntered over to his walk in wardrobe to find the perfect outfit.

-----------------------------

"I wish Riku would give up" Cloud sighed as he curled further into Leon on the couch, toying with the ends of the brunette's hair. "Mn." Was the only comment Leon could muster until he saw the blonde's pouty lips. His lips twitched in a smirk as he stole a quick kiss, a hint of a smile when he saw Cloud grin happily.

"Riku can't, Riku doesn't know how to lose, he's never lost before" Leon explained, knowing Riku all too well. "That's why he pushes everyone he's in a tem with because he refuses to lose, and by not getting Sora, he's losing" he notice Cloud wrinkle his nose and he smirked slightly.

"It's in his genes" Cloud commented. "Sephiroth would throw a stupid tantrum over the tiniest thing" the brunette noticed Cloud stiffen up as he talked about Riku's eldest brother. "Cookies?" he suddenly grinned at Leon as he hopped up going to raid Leon's cupboards.

The only reason Leon kept sugary things was because of Cloud, the boy was a sugar addict to the point of if Leon didn't make him eat normal food, Cloud's diet would be completely sugar. Leon often wondered if Cloud's blood was made up of sugar.

-----------------------------

Sora loved spending quality time with his Mom, the perfect title for him was Mommy's boy, because he was completely devoted to his wonderful mother. His father had jumped ship and left them a month before Sora was born, claiming he couldn't handle a baby. So Sora's mother had raised him on her own, and she couldn't have asked for a better son.

They were like best friends, Alice loved her son like nothing more on the earth, he was her two eyes, and Sora adored his mother, even if she was a little crazy. "You know Sora, I think you should go blonde" she chuckled as she ruffled his spikes, causing him to moan and complain. "Mom! I told you – if I do that people will think I'm Roxas' twin" he complained even more.

He'd been tight with his next door neighbour Roxas, and they were practically twins, born on the same day to Belle and Alice, two best friends who'd both lost the fathers to their babies. So he and Roxas had grown up together, apart from the fact that Sora went to Destiny High and Roxas went to Twilight Academy, two rival schools, but that didn't come between the two boys.

"But his eyes do really stand out" Belle badgered him, causing the brunette to roll his eyes. "Mom. Roxas is paler than me" he tried. "But Tidus is tanned and blonde" she cut in as they wandered around shops. "No Mom, I like my hair being this color" "I know my little porcupine" she babied him. "Mom" he laughed as he shook his head. "What? You're my baby, I can baby you as much as I like" she said as she pulled him into a huge hug.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" came a voice from behind Sora and he froze. It wouldn't be. . . it couldn't be. . .

**Waii I am done! Read and review please! Now that I'm back I should update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So a review made me kind of all squee to get it again so I'm updating for the second time today :] Think of it was a sorry from me for taking so long to update D;**

"Oh you're so pretty" "Oh why thank you Mrs Hadrada" "Oh. . .Miss Hadrada! But call me Belle" Sora's mother gushed. Sora was not happy. He stirred his slushie stabbing the plastic spoon end of the straw in the sugar filled treat grumpily. He was not happy at all.

"That stuff really is bad for you Sora, pure sugar" smirky aquamarine eyes were met with angry blue ones. He slurped at it childishly as he glared at the silver haired boy who was ruining his little shopping trip with his mother. '_Stupid head ruining everything, working his fake icky charm on Mom_' Sora thought angrily, giving Riku his glare of DOOM.

Riku simply smirked back in reply. He planned to get on side with Sora's mother the moment he saw the facebook post that he would get to Sora through his most prized person. He'd tried getting to Sora through his friends . . . but of course, Sora was a Mommy's boy, and what better way to get to him than to befriend his Mom.

"Well _Belle_" Riku smirked as he noticed Sora wince. "Thank you for inviting me along, I mean I was just out and about bored until you suggested me coming along with you. Sora and I go _way_ back" he said as he gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles. Sora sure wanted to make Riku's heart stop.

"I'm sure you have better things to be doing" Sora grumbled. "SorSor what's wrong with you? You seem like a big grump" Belle said as she ruffled the pile of spikes. "You've never mentioned Riku before" mainly because Riku used to tease the hell out of him and he didn't want his mother to worry.

"Aww SorSor! That's just adorable" Riku grinned wickedly at Sora as the brunette cringed. "Yeah, yeah shut it, I just . . . need my sugar fix" he said as he sent secret glares at Riku, wishing he'd clear off. He slurped at his slushie grumpily.

Wandering around the shops was worse than having Leon after you. Riku kept picking out clothes for Sora to try on. Even worse they actually looked _good_ on him. "I'm forever encouraging Sora to come out with me and my friends" he grinned. Belle nodded as she listened.

"Why don't you Sora?" obviously oblivious to her son's discomfort and wriggling around. "Well because I'm busy Mom . . . and you know me and Roxas are supposed to be spending more time together" "Well you could take Roxas along silly" she laughed.

Riku;s eyes narrowed momentarily. Roxas Ichi had been the bane of Riku. He would notice Sora and Roxas constantly tagging each other, or often wandering around the town together. The last time Riku and his friends had tried approaching them Roxas had been so fiercely protective Riku had even backed off.

He didn't like the way the boy was protective over what was _his_. He didn't like the way Roxas looked at his Sora. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let some blonde punk from the Twilight Academy take what was his. "Yeah sure Sora, bring little Roxas along" he said in mock sweetness. Riku would rather strangle the blonde than have him anywhere near his little porcupine. But he'd do what he had to, to get his Sora.

**Yes. . .Ending on that note haha. Sorry for lack of LeonCloud, I wanted a little chapter of Sora being all uncomfortable with Riku and Mommy. Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long break you guys! I hope you enjoy this little instalment! I should be posting regularly from now on so read and review! :]**

Sora didn't like how Riku kept turning up wherever he went. He didn't like how his mother had become so fond of the silver haired boy. He most certainly didn't like how Riku kept inviting him to events on facebook constantly. He slammed his laptop closed which caused the blonde that was lounging on his bed to look up.

'Sor' what's wrong?' Roxas asked with a frown as he sat up on the brunette's bed.

'Nothing' Sora replied grumpily as he moved from his chair over to the bed, slumping down on it causing Roxas' frown to deepen.

'It's Hadrada again isn't it?' he questioned with a scowl. Roxas didn't hate Riku; he absolutely despised him, with every bone in his body. He hated how he'd bullied Sora and was now trying to get in his pants. Roxas had his own mixed emotions and feelings around his best friend – but he certainly didn't need Riku getting in his way when he was thinking of acting upon them.

'Tidus said he'd been giving you more. . .attention lately' Roxas was very careful how to word it, he knew how Sora got sometimes, and he knew how much he disliked talking about the silver-haired punk. He pulled the wriggling Sora into his grip, sighing as he managed to hug him. He didn't like the distance Sora'd been putting between them lately, he didn't even want to think that Riku could be effecting them.

'What's up with you lately? You don't even want a hug' Roxas scowled as he held Sora by his shoulders at arms length.

'It's not that' Sora sighed, his eyes on the pattern on his bed sheets. Matching blue eyes met before Sora pressed his forehead to Roxas'.

'It's just that. . .' Roxas started, making Sora roll away onto his back, Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get any sense put of him so he simply leaned down and kissed the brunette.

Sora's head exploded as he felt lips on his own, his first instinct was to push the blonde away, they'd only done this when they were drunk, but soon enough Roxas was holding him down by his wrists and Sora was responding to the kiss, his eyes closed before Roxas pulled back.

'I'll always be here Sora' he murmured as he shifted off him, watching him carefully. Sora lay there, staring at the stick on glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, letting his mind register what was happening.

'I know' he murmured softly.

Riku meanwhile grumbled as he checked his latest event, searching through the people for Sora's name.

'You know if you stopped pestering him so much maybe he'd. . .'

'Yes!' Riku surged with triumph as he turned to look at Cloud who was cleaning beneath his nails with a toothpick. The blonde raised an eyebrow quizzically at him.

'He's attending' Riku smirked as he eyed Cloud's surprised reaction. 'What were you saying about not pestering him? Because it's clearly worked' the silver haired boy grinned as he posted a grinning status which was instantly liked by people who clearly had no clue why he was happy.

'Well I take it back then. But then again Namine texted me saying she just saw Sora and Roxas walking down the boulevard hand in hand' he shrugged before watching Riku's face darken considerably with what he knew was rage.

'I'm going to sort that blonde arrogant spiker haired. . .' Riku ranted as Cloud chuckled, standing and following Riku out of the door – now this would be interesting.

**Slight Roxas/Sora I know, but I thought it would make interesting for the plot! Read and Review and let me know what you think! :]**


End file.
